


i'm scared

by qkdxksthsuseks



Series: love closed [5]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Childhood Friends, Healing, Love, Mild Language, Unrequited Love, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: kaito realized he loved his bestfriend





	i'm scared

The storm was done brewing, it was at the pouring stage. The rain constantly pattered on the window, the coldness seeped into the window sill and into the walls. Kaito stared into the darkness. He turned off the lights of his apartment and sat down into the kitchen, his laptop glowing incessively on the island table. Like a habit, as soon as he heard thunder, he texted Aoko. It was like a form of unbroken routine - an unspoken promise. 

_how are you holding up, _was what he wrote. Aoko hated the storms. She wasn't exactly _scared _of it, she just seemed extremely bothered by it - the noise, the lights, everything about it basically. When there was a storm night, Kaito would text Aoko and she complained about how much she hated it, over and over again throughout the night and then she would be alright with it. Kaito waited for a text back. She usually responded quickly, eager to discuss the newly added reason in the long list to hate storms. 

Huh. He stared at his phone for three minutes straight. His eye lids were getting a little heavy with nothing to particularly peak his interest. Kaito cupped his chin, waiting and waiting. She never made him really wait, not actually anyways. He started to become a little worried. So he stared out the window, examining her apartment from his. It was empty and dark. She was probably at someone's sleepover or with her dad. Either was a better option than him. 

A little relieved, Kaito closed his laptop and headed into his bedroom, softly flopping on his bed, closing his eyes. 

He was exhausted anyways. She was probably fine. 

He woke up because someone was banging on the doors very hard - in the middle of the night. Kaito groaned as he pulled himself up and glanced at the clock. It was literally one. The persistent banging didn't stop as he trudged across the living room. He opened the front door and said, "Excuse me - " But then he stopped. The banging stopped as well. Kaito's eyes widened as he took in who was in front of him. 

"Kaito..." Aoko's eyes were filled with tears. She was soaking wet. Her hair was plastered to her face, the tears streaming down her face was indistinguishable from the raindrops. Her voice was cracked and soft. Instinctively Kaito opened his arms wide and Aoko wrapped her arms around his waist as she started crying. Out loud. It was almost like she was bawling and Kaito was shell-shocked and didn't know what to do. Her hands tightly clung to the end of his shift, trembling a little. After a few moments, Kaito raised his hand and placed it on the back of her head, pressing her closer to him. 

First was shock. Then came the uncontrollable fear. What happened to her? She looked like she ran somewhere, the mud prints on her socks and shoes proved it. When some very long minutes passed and Aoko was still crying into his heart, Kaito realized he had to do something. So he ushered her in, his hand wrapping around her fragile shoulders. He sat her down on the couch. He was anxious for the three seconds he wasn't by her when he went to get towels and blankets. And when he knelt down beside her after burying her with all the possible warmth, he vowed to never leave her side until he knew what was wrong with her. 

"Aoko?" he tentatively asked. She stopped crying. She was now sniffing and staring at the ground. "Aoko, what happened?" 

She didn't say anything. Kaito grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. The color returned to her eyes as she looked at him, his face full of concern. Her cheeks flushed a little as she started to really take in what was happening. She took a deep breath from all the crying. She still looked a little shaken by everything. She touched her hair, self-conscious of how wet it was. "Kaito," she managed to say, her eyes filling up with fresh tears again. "I-I'm scared." 

"Of what?" Kaito asked, his eye brows knitting together. "Aoko?" 

There was a strike of lightning followed by a bellowing thunder. Kaito watched as Aoko flinched noticeably, her hands covering her ears as she closed her eyes shut. And then after a few seconds, she placed her hand back on top of her legs. Kaito grabbed her hand and stated, "You're scared of the storm."

Aoko nodded slowly. 

Kaito started to wonder why he never realized this. He thought he knew Aoko the best, he thought he could know was happening to her immediately when he saw her. But now in front of him, she was trembling, her eyes raking out the window, scared of what was going to come next. How did he not know this? Agony and anger pang in his heart. He placed his hand under her legs and her back and carried her to the bedroom. 

Usually, Kaito wouldn't volunteer to carry her. Usually, Aoko would be complaining. He placed her on his bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck. He closed the windows and drew the curtains. And when he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water or something, Aoko tightly pulled on his hand, her eyes filled with tears. "Kaito, Kaito," she whined. "Don't leave me, please?" 

Something really, really hurt in his heart. "I'm gonna get water, alright?" he brushed her hand away and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and poured water in it. Behind him, there was another lightning strike. And a few moments later, there was a thunder. When Kaito returned, Aoko was curled up, her hands covering her eyes, her eyes closed desperately. 

"Aoko," Kaito said, helping her sit up. "It's water." 

She took a sip. 

"Aoko, why didn't you tell me you were scared of the storm?" he asked. "Why did you tell me you only hated it?" If Kaito knew, well, he didn't know exactly what he would've done if he knew she was afraid of it. Maybe make fun of her in the beginning, but then he wouldn't be opposed to spending the night at her house every time there was a storm. He would be sad to not do it, especially now he saw how _much _she was scared of it. 

Aoko hesitated. Her heart rate was still high and she was constantly worried that another lightning would strike and thunder would ensue. "I-uh," she mumbled, unsure of what to say to that question. She felt Kaito's hands shaking her shoulders her little. He looked really worried, almost mad at her. She could tell her clenched his teeth, his jaw slightly shifted. His face hardened. 

"Aoko! Tell me." 

"...I thought you would think I'm a nuisance!" Aoko blurted. "And, and make fun of me." She looked up at him carefully. He looked really, really angry. She bit her lower lip and stared at the ground, her hands fidgeting. "At first, it wasn't that scary, it just kind of made me jump from time to time. But then I started having these weird night mares for like a week and then my fear kind of intensified," she rushed, hoping he would be less mad at her after explaining why. "By the time I got _really _scared it just was too late. I mean, to tell you. But texting you made it a little better, like it was - " 

There was a deafening thunder and Aoko released a short scream. Kaito didn't even have time to react when Aoko clung to his shoulders. Then she let him go, looked up, and gave a small smile. She still looked a little scared and he still looked a little angry. "See? If I think about you, it becomes all okay again," she breathed. He still looked really mad. She became a little scared. "Kaito, I'm sorry..." 

"You thought I was gonna make fun of you?" Kaito breathed. "You didn't think about how scared _I _was gonna be when I found out about _this?__" _His eyes hardened and his body got stiff. "Aoko, the hell, I can't believe you hid something like _this _to me." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Am I... that untrustworthy?" He could feel her still trembling a little through the palm of his hand placed on her shoulder. She was this _terrified _and didn't tell him because... because she might become a "nuisance". Because he might make fun of her. The way she only saw him like that really shocked him. Was he really _that _mean - so mean that she couldn't even think about telling him she was so scared of storms? 

"I'm sorry, Kaito," Aoko said. "I didn't think you'd be this upset." 

"Of course I'm upset!" Kaito yelled. He saw how she winced a little like she heard a thunder and quickly softened his voice. He mumbled, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I can't believe..." _I let you believe I wasn't your best friend. _He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just - I'll do better - and like..." His voice trailed away. "Did you run all the way here?" He remembered his prior concerns and questions. 

"I didn't have my phone," Aoko murmured back. "I needed to see you. Or hear your voice. Or else I can't sleep." She looked up him and it was clear she was afraid that he might think she was stupid. Kaito felt his face expression _crumble _as he read hers. He gave a small smile, forced, and said, "Come on, go to sleep, Aoko." 

She looked at him and in a quiet voice said, "Can you please sleep with me?" 

Kaito looked down at her. He still had so many thoughts in his head. He felt like a shitty friend. He let her believe that he wouldn't comfort her fear and that he would only make fun of her. He could see how much she was scared, how she flinched a little every time a distant thunder was heard or a lightning flashed for a split-second. God, she had _nightmares_. And yet he didn't see anything. He didn't know anything. He _was _a shitty friend. How did he not see it? He was so angry at himself, angry at her for not telling, angry at himself for being angry. 

"Alright," he sighed. He lay down next to her, almost in the verge of falling over. His bed was tiny after all. He asked, "Do you want to sleep on my arm?" When Aoko nodded enthusiastically, he placed his arm under her head. She turned to face him and their faces were only inches away from each other. He could feel her still trembling a little. He knitted his eye brows. "Is it still scary?" 

"Not anymore," Aoko replied softly. "I'm with you." 

"Next time, promise me you'll let me know," Kaito said. "Let me know every single thing in your life." 

Aoko nodded. She almost forgot Kaito cared about her, under all those stupid jokes and pranks. And being reminded once again was nice. She gave a small smile. "Even if it's something stupid?" she whispered. Kaito nodded. "Okay, umm, the other week I was a little scared that I might die because my head was so dizzy and I couldn't focus in class. Turns out it was just sleep deprivation." She looked at Kaito, who didn't say anything. "Are you seriously not going to make fun of me?" 

"I'm too worried about you to make fun of you right now," Kaito mumbled softly. "You're not getting enough sleep either?" 

"Now I'm fine," Aoko said. "Everything is fine now. Everything is fine." She smiled like an idiot. "You're here with me."

Kaito thought something inside him started to burn. He watched her sleepy eye lids become heavy. She seemed more less tense than before. She seemed to relax. And soon enough, he could hear her breathing softly and soundly rhythmically. He sighed a little and tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear. They were so close, it felt really weird. "God, you're beautiful," he blurted quietly. And it surprised himself as well because... he didn't know where that came from. It was surprising. It surprised him. 

Aoko stirred and wrapped her arms around his waist. It surprised him so much he forgot to breath. Kaito laid there, frozen, wondering what he should do. He could feel her hands intertwining each other around his back, her arms slithering around his body. It felt so weird, so weird. But he didn't hate it. He simply stared at his bestfriend for what seemed like forever. He knew he probably couldn't go back to sleep now. 

"...Kaito," Aoko mumbled softly and subconsciously. "Will you catch Kaitou Kid for me?" 

A slow smile spread across Kaito's face. He could hear Aoko mumbling more words that he didn't quite understand. Instead, he just simply brushed her hair with his fingers, the way she liked it. Catching Kaitou Kid would be impossible for him. Impossible for anyone, he hoped. Kaito felt his heart pumping furiously as she nuzzled closer. It was frightening. It wouldn't surprise him if he died of a heart attack right there on the spot. 

Maybe he was...

In love with her. 

The realization made his heart beat a little faster but he wasn't alarmed. He was relieved. He was glad. 


End file.
